User blog:Bridgetterocks/Assemble!'s forced break
Hey guys, Bridgetterocks here. I am absolutedly sorry to tell you Assemble! is going to have ANOTHER break period because my laptop is broken, therefore I have to use my mom's, which has Word 2003 and isn't good for image editing, so I've decided to put it on standby for awhile till I get my laptop back. I didn't lose any file so I have some episodes ready but I'm waiting for a little surprise a friend of mine is getting me soon, hopefully this week, so stay tuned. I wish I could have a Guardians tie-in for you guys this week but that is not going to work out for many reasons: #The Guardians episode called "Hooked on a Feeling" is actually episode 71 (3x26) and this week I'm hopefully only releasing episode 57 (3x12) and the story wouldn't be right if I swapped this two episodes. I have every episode spot planned precisely, so changing one would actually kill the logic the story is having up to now. #The Marvel: Avengers Alliance Star-Lord sprite isn't ready. You may or may not know most of the different character pics I use for Assemble! are from Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Star-Lord is probably going to be released this week, so that would be solved soon. However, he will be released in his movie uniform, while I need him in his comic look first. I also need Gamora and Drax's movie versions so that'll probably take awhile. Since I started Assemble! I've tried my best to keep up with the films: I couldn't do so with The Dark World but I posted a four episode arc related DIRECTLY to The Winter Soldier. I don't think the Age of Ultron special event will be a movie tie-in but who knows? Maybe the sprites don't get ready till next year. I seriously, do not know. I have absolutely every move for Season 3 planned, even some stuff for Season 4, 5, 6 and even 7. I have a list of the characters that will be introduced each season so this is something I really really really can't solve on my own. When I started Season Three I planned for the Guardians episode to be a movie tie-in so this is actually a huge disappointment to even myself, mostly because it's not really my decision. If I can reveal anything to make up to it, I am willing to answer 10 questions. No matter how detailed they are, how many spoilers they contain. You guys can ask ahead in the comments and I promise I will respond honestly and saying everything that's in my mind, from rosters to characters to teams to arcs. NOTE: I don't have ANY roster completely planned, I have a rough list of every one of them but there may be more or may be less members than that list includes. That said, thanks a lot in advance and I hope you can read "Speak Now" soon, which is one of my favorite episodes ever. Some characters bring passion to me hahaha. Thank you a lot for your continued support throughout the whole story, there's a lot more to come. Bridgetterocks out Category:Blog posts